mayathebeefandomcom-20200215-history
Buzzlina Von Beena
Buzzlina Von Beena is a main antagonist in German-Australian computer-animated comedy adventure film Maya the Bee Movie. Personality Buzzlina is the very strict and royal councillor of the hive. She is not tolerant of any of the bees having fun and is always reliant on work and control. She considers that her queen is incapable of directing the hive and often lies to others to create more rules in the hive. History She first appears in Maya the Bee Movie when Maya sow in spite of itself the mess. Buzzlina scolds her and tells her to clean up her mess but the queen tells her that it does not matter and asks her to make sure that Maya comes to school, but barely returning she realises that Maya is gone. During the manufacture of royal jelly, Buzzlina Asks the queen to repulse the hornets, but the Queen tells him that the hornets did not attack them despite the protests of Buzzlina. When the pollen tube is plugged by Maya who had fallen into it, Buzzlina asks his assistant Crawley to disengage it. Which results that Crawley is pushed on Buzzlina which is propelled on royal jelly which then flies in the air. She manages to catch it before it touches the ground and becomes furious when she hears Maya saying it smells good. She scolds Maya for having almost destroyed the royal jelly because the queen cannot eat anything else. At this moment Buzzlina begins to think of a plan to replace the queen, she then interrupts a conversion between the queen and Maya to tell the little bee to stand well, to which the queen replies by asking her to lead Maya to the school. She does this by pulling Maya’s antenna and took her to school. She was quickly exasperated by Maya who never stopped singing or saying that what Buzzlina says is debilitating. Crazy of rage she forbids Maya to do her first flight or even the others flight. Later Buzzlina stole royal jelly and intended to accuse hornets for theft. But she was surprised by Maya coming to tell her that she had learned the lesson, until she asked him what she was doing with the jelly. She immediately made the little bee come out of the room and told her that she was banished from the hive because she was “good at nothing”. She then makes an announcement to the other bees (of course a lie) to tell them that hornets have stolen the royal jelly and that the queen’s life depends on it. She then asks Crawley to take the queen who was weak in her throne room. She sends the guards to tell the hornets to leave the meadow but return to tell her that the hornets refuse to leave, Buzzlina says “Excellent” with a sinister tone, because it will be her chance to attack the hornets for this pretext. Buzzlina proclaims herself queen and lies again by saying that the former queen is dead and she declares war on hornets. Maya returns to the hive to find the royal jelly because she knows that the hornets did not steal it. She comes face to face with Buzzlina who locks her up in a dungeon to ensure she does not spoil her plan. During the battle against hornets, Buzzlina is struggling with the hornet leader who was also angry at the bees because he believed that the bees destroyed their house. The battle ends when Maya and his friends disguised as monster try to reason bees and hornets, but Buzzlina reveals the deceit and ordered his armed forces to attack the hornets until Maya intervened and revealed that it was Buzzlina who stole the royal jelly. Buzzlina tries to lie again, but accidentally tears a rope that makes a scarecrow fall on her and other insects. After the scarecrow fell, Buzzlina loses the crown showing the royal jelly hidden in the crown. Willy takes the royal jelly before she gets stuck on it. Buzzlina orders Crawley to catch Willy but he refuses after finding out that she was evil and has had enough of her. She howls with anger by continuing to proclaim herself queen of the bees and orders them to bow before her as well as all others. To her surprise all the bees bow but she realises that it is the real queen behind her arrives. Buzzlina then pleads that she only wanted what was best for the hive, but no one believes her lies anymore, she ends by bowing to the queen. During the party organised by the queen to make peace with other insects, Buzzlina took Crawley’s place of his duties. Trivia * While she was the councillor in the movie, she does not exist in 2012 CGI series. * Some fans think she was reformed, although she didn't because she gets punished by the Queen and the Bees for her lies. ** She is (presumably) banished from the hive as she is nowhere to be found in the sequel Maya the Bee: The Honey Games. * She is shown to be a hypocrite, as she tells Maya that a bee has to accept and embrace their place in the hive. But she herself doesn’t embrace it as she steals the Queen’s royal jelly so she herself can become Queen. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bees Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Maya's Enemies Category:Annoyed Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Insect Villains Category:Evil